<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date by littlemissaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450337">Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict'>littlemissaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Gen, Protective Older Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Julie had accepted to go on the date with Nick. This is what I imagined the boys reactions to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina &amp; Nick, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week<br/>Day 7 (November 8): Visual prompt: favourite episode/scene/quote // Fanfiction prompt: write something set in cannon-verse<br/>Hosted by @jatp-week on Tumblr</p><p>So it’s the final day of jatp Appreciation Week so I’m finishing with my favourite thing I’ve written all week. It started off in cannon verse but ended up more of a ‘what if’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean you’re going on a date with Nick” Luke exclaims as he, Reggie and Alex walk into the studio after overhearing Julie and Flynn discussing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t say it was a date” Julie says shooting a glare at Flynn who had mentioned the date “we’re just hanging out as friends” she added hoping to calm Luke down, she knew he would react like this he had been very protective over her lately and she still hadn’t figured out why. Though whenever he was she always caught Reggie and Alex glance at each other with knowing looks and she made a mental note to ask them about it later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I was there when he talked to you before your dance rehearsal, remember, I saw the way he looked at you how he acted he likes you it’s definitely a date” he pushed trying to get his point across.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine” Julie sighed “it’s a date but we’re just going to the movies, nothing big or exciting” she said looking tired of overprotectiveness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, oh the movies” he says knowingly “you wanna watch he doesn’t pull any moves, y’know the old” Luke yawns and stretches his arms out resting one over Julie’s shoulders “right boys” he asks looking over to Reggie and Alex, both nodding, “I guess we better go with you” he finishes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julie shakes her head in in disbelief “No, no you are not coming” she panics thinking of all the things the boys could do to ruin this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh we’re coming” Luke answers going over to stand with Reggie and Alex “Wherever you go, we go” he says pointing to the group while the other boys nod their head in agreement with Luke. Julie looks over at Flynn for some help but she is sat, amused look on her face, watching this all play out.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The actual date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie and Nick go on a date and the boys tag along. Problems are caused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie was nervous to say the least sure she was going on a date with Nick or as Flynn had put it ‘the guy that you have had a crush on forever’ but also because the guys had found out and decided that they were tagging along to ‘<em>watch over</em>’ and to make sure that Nick didn’t ‘<em>pull any moves</em>’ Sure Julie loved the guys, they were her band, her friends, her family for crying out loud she knew they were just looking out for her but the last thing she needed was for them to tag along on her date.</p><p>She had made that pretty clear to them but it had made no difference they still insisted on coming and that’s how Julie found herself outside the movie theatre, the phantoms behind her as she waited for Nick.</p><p>“Please guys just-just don’t do anything that could give you away or make it seem like I’m going crazy, I’m begging you” Julie asks looking to each of the boys in turn but focusing longer on Luke, this was his idea and he was the one she felt that could cause the most problems for her if he wanted to, they each nodded but Julie wasn’t convinced that Luke meant it but she didn’t get chance to question him as someone called her name.</p><p>“Hey Julie” Nick smiles coming up to her, she returns the smile.</p><p>“So what movie are we watching” she asks, as when she had agreed to the date she forgot to ask the most important thing.</p><p>“I was thinking the new Star Wars” he said and the smile on Julie’s face must have fell because Nick started to backtrack “but if you want to see som-”</p><p>“Oh no, no Star Wars is fine” Julie interrupted, but all she could think of was how Reggie would ask questions during the movie because she still hadn’t shown them the new films so he was going to have no clue what was going on and she wasn’t going to be able to answer without seeming crazy. </p><p>“Oh we’re seeing Star Wars, sweet” Julie hears Reggie exclaim excitedly behind her, this was going to be a long movie.</p><p>“Well shall we go in then” Nick say moving forward and opening the door “After you” he smiles as Julie enters the movie theatre and he follows, what he doesn’t see is the three ghost following closely behind </p><p>“Hey Alex” Reggie speaks up again “you should have invited Willie, it’d have been like a double date” He finishes and Julie lets out a groan which she quickly covers with a cough.</p><p>Nick looks at her concerned “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Julie says with a wave of her hand “Just a little something in my throat” she coughs again trying to prove her point and when Nick turns to pay for their tickets she turns and glares at the boys. Reggie mumbles out a quick ‘sorry’ and Alex assures her that this is not Willie’s type of thing but Luke just continues to stare at Nick as he had been doing the whole time since he arrived. ‘<em>Jeez that boy has issues</em>’ Julie thinks turning back around just as Nick finishes getting the tickets.</p><p>“Do you want popcorn” he asks motioning to the food and drink counter</p><p>Julie nods “Let me get it though, you did buy the tickets” she says as they reach the counter getting the pop corn and heading into the screen. They take their seats and Julie notices that the boys sit directly behind them she can only assume that it’s so they can see everything that Nick does but she doesn’t miss the smirk on Luke’s face as the lights dim and the movie begins.</p><p>Julie was right about Reggie asking questions, every 5 minutes she hears him and every time she hears Luke hiss out a be quiet at him. When she chances a quick look round at them Alex looks bored, Luke actually seems to be enjoying the film and Reggie well he just looks confused and Julie doesn’t blame him he missed out on a lot.</p><p>It was about half way through the film and Julie had almost forgotten about the boys, they had been quiet, even Reggie who had settled down and seemed engrossed in the film.</p><p>That was until Julie and Nick both reached for the popcorn at the same time, there hands meeting which Nick took as an opportunity to lace their fingers together and Julie smiled over at him before looking quickly back at the screen so he wouldn’t see the slight blush on her cheeks, even though it was dark and wouldn’t be able to see it. At that moment the bag of popcorn went flying across the room and Julie broke away from Nick fighting the urge to turn around and confront Luke, she knew that it was him without even seeing him.</p><p>“What-what happened” Nick whispered, confused leaning closer to Julie so that she could hear him without him disturbing those around them, well more than the popcorn had, but Julie just shrugged not wanting to have to explain and Luke must have heard as she could feel him next to her, leaning forward over the backs of the seat, glaring at Nick clearly thinking that he was too close for his liking. She could also see Luke's hand moving towards Nick as if going to push him away but thankfully a loud noise from the film caused them to jump, meaning that they moved away from each other and that Luke stopped whatever he was about to do.</p><p>Luckily they managed to make it through to the end of the film without Luke pulling anymore stunts again.</p><p>“Well that was a good film don’t you think” Nick asks opening the door again for Julie as they leave.</p><p>“Yeah definitely” Julie agrees a little distracted as the boys seemed to have disappeared “I had a great time though” Julie smiles</p><p>“Yeah me too, although the popcorn thing was weird” Nick says bringing it up again and Julie wished he wouldn’t he would never believe her if she told him and she really doesn’t want to think about Luke at the minute as she a little annoyed at him</p><p>“Yeah well, it’s getting late I better be getting home” she smiles politely trying to get out of there it had not gone as planned at all and all she wanted to do was forget about it, damn them ghosts. </p><p>“Ok see you later then” Nick smiles, looking as if he’s debating with himself, before leaving Julie with a wave.</p><p>“Hey Juli-”someone starts and she recognises it instantly as Luke and she cuts him off before he can get any further, she doesn’t want to hear any ‘I told you so’s’ about Nick pulling something he only held her hand for crying out loud.</p><p>“Just stop” she says holding her hand up before turning and walking away leaving the three boys in silence as the poofed back to the garage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was asked if I would do a second part of the actual date so here it is. I have a third and final part planned if anyone wants that so let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After the date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie confronts the boys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the studio Alex was pacing, mind working, they had crashed Julie’s date then Reggie had distracted her with constant questions then Luke had decided to interfere when his jealousy flared and now Julie was annoyed with them again ‘oh god please don’t let her want to quit the band again’ Alex thinks his pacing only increasing in speed.</p>
<p>“Dude will you just chill” Luke exclaims throwing his hands in the air “Yeah we messed up but we’re gonna tell Julie how sorry we are, y’know the little song ‘We’re sorry so sorr-’“ Luke starts before Alex cuts him off a shake of his head</p>
<p>“Yeah because that worked so well the first time” he says sarcastically “you do realise that we can’t do that every time we upset Julie, right?” Alex asks seriously and Luke looks to Reggie but he just shrugs</p>
<p>“Sorry Luke but Alex is right” Reggie says and Luke pouts “Besides we’ve got all night to come up with a way to say sorry” Reggie say excitedly as he starts rambling on about ways they could say sorry and Luke joins in, Alex just sighs this is not what he meant at all.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Julie was in her room with Flynn, she’d come round after a 911 text from Julie after she had left the movies. “I just can’t believe he did that, I mean I specifically asked them not to do anything and ugh” Julie groans burying her face into a pillow</p>
<p>“Julie I know you’re annoyed with them and you probably don’t want to hear this right now but I think Luke did that because he’s jealous” Flynn states watching Julie as she slowly drops the pillow</p>
<p>“What do you mean jealous? Of Nick? I don’t know about you but I don’t know how he can be, they’re two completely different types of people” Julie says confused </p>
<p>“I mean” Flynn starts, becoming slightly frustrated with how oblivious Julie is being “that Luke has a crush on you and he is jealous of the fact that you agreed to a date with Nick” Julie just stares at her not saying a word “Come on Jules you have to see it, he’s so over protective when it comes to you”</p>
<p>“Yeah but all the guys are” Julie replies, still not convinced</p>
<p>“Yes but Luke is the worst for it, look at how he acted tonight when Nick held your hand” Flynn remarks before sighing “Just talk to them in the morning, try and sort this all out you don’t want to lose what you’ve found with them just because of a little jealousy” she says as Julie walk he out as it was getting late and they both had to be up for school in the morning.</p>
<p>The next morning Julie was up and ready early as she planned to talk to the boys before school, she was not as annoyed with them this morning as she had been last night she guessed that it was because she’d talked with Flynn and she had a good nights sleep, but she still hesitated at the doors to the studio. She could hear the boys talking inside and decided to listen in for a minute.</p>
<p>“Luke you have to tell her” Alex says, they had been talking all night going over what had happened, blamed each other for what had happened before Luke had finally given in and admitted that it was pretty much just his fault, he was the one that had sent the popcorn flying and he was ready to push Nick away from Julie when he had gotten too close to her for his liking but in his defence he did think Nick was about to try and kiss Julie and he wasn’t about to let that happen. ‘Okay so maybe the boys are right, maybe he was jealous and he does have a crush on Julie’ Luke thinks turning back to Alex</p>
<p>“I can’t, she clearly likes Nick or else she wouldn’t have agreed to the date with him” Luke almost shouts they had been going back and forth like this for the past hour or so and Luke was beginning to get fed up. Luckily for him Alex didn’t get a chance to respond as the garage door opened and Julie walked in and stood in the doorway looking at them, arms crossed over her chest.</p>
<p>“So do you guys want to explain what happened yesterday and you, mainly you Luke, decided to mess up the date when I specifically asked you not to” Julie asks them.</p>
<p>“Julie we are so sorry” Alex starts </p>
<p>“yeah we didn’t mean to cause problems” Reggie adds </p>
<p>“And I’m really sorry that I sent the popcorn flying, I, um we just really care about you Julie” Luke finishes walking towards Julie and reaching for her hands before remembering they can’t touch each other and pulling away. And even though Julie wants to be annoyed at them for embarrassing her for a second time, the looks on their faces and the sincerity in their voices as they apologised she just couldn’t stay mad and besides Flynn was right she didn’t want to lose her boys.</p>
<p>“Definitely” Alex agrees nodding</p>
<p>“Well at least you didn’t sing your apologies to me this time” she chuckles and the boys relax</p>
<p>"No but Luke wanted us to until Alex reminded him how it didn't go too well the last time" Reggie smiles while Luke just shoots a 'dude' his way as if he can't believe Reggie just grassed him up.</p>
<p>“But seriously no more chaperoning on dates, okay” she says and it sounds like a question but the boys know that she means it</p>
<p>“Okay” Reggie smiles</p>
<p>“I guess” Luke smirks teasingly and Julie shakes her head ‘This boy is going to be the death of me’ she thinks as she says her goodbyes and heads off to school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>